


Another Way

by mutiepatootie



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutiepatootie/pseuds/mutiepatootie
Summary: The Vault Hunters find you and Troy - but they want you. You don't know why, but you know you have to get out of there.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> Taking writing commissions! Message me on tumblr to talk about pricing and prompts!
> 
> https://alternateborders.tumblr.com/

"Troy, don't be stupid."

Tyreen stands a while away from her brother, smart enough to stay away from the standoff. She's far behind a building, nowhere near where a Vault Hunter could see her. The sands of the Pandoran landscape blow in her face as she talks through her ECHOcom. "I can't help you from here if things get dicey. This is stupid, even for you."

Troy stands between you and the Vault Hunters, a stillness among everyone. They all seem to be staring him down, and him at them. Tension rises as they wait for someone to make the first move - or even speak.

"What do you want with them?" Troy barks at the group. "You want me, right? So why are you trying to get them?"

The group stays quiet, before Zane speaks for the four of them. "'Cause, boyo. Lilith said she wants them. An' when Lilith tells us to do somethin', we do it-"

Troy cuts him off quickly. "For money. You think with your god damn wallets before human lives. I'm sure the plan that has-been has is to take them and drive me down further."

"Well then, if it is, then it is. But... You're here now, aren't ya? Maybe we don't have to take them after all." Zane tightens his grip on his pistol, the other three following suit, seemingly waiting for a command.

"Troy, get out of there. Your friend or lover or whatever doesn't matter right now. If you get hurt, I can't get in there to give you power." Tyreen sounds loudly through his earpiece. "You can find another later."

Her twin becomes visably upset - even angered - at what she says. "Find another? God... You're getting as bad as the Vault Thieves, Ty."

You shift fearfully behind Troy. It's taken you a minute to process the situation- the Vaulters want you. You're not sure if dead or alive; you're also not certain why they want you more than Troy right now.

You look up at Troy; his towering figure is usually so daunting to others, but for you... It's almost comforting. You were never even sure what your relationship was - but you always knew you could trust him to protect you, when he could. Tyreen knew of you, but didn't know much about you; she also didn't seem to want to. Not that you cared.

You step forward and place a hand on Troy's arm. His Siren tattoos glow, preparing to attack the group of thieves. "Troy... Tyreen's right. They'll kill you if they get the chance. But me... I'm not even sure they want to kill me or not." 

He doesn't seem to be listening to you. He stands still, staring them down, preparing to attack.

"If you can get out of here, I'll probably be fine-!" You plead with him, before getting cut off.

"We will find him, anyway." Fl4k speaks, their deep robotic voice striking fear in your chest. "We were given a mission, not a choice. And once we are given orders... We do not stray from that path."

Troy seems unshaken, but you know him too well to know that his lack of emotion is a facade. You know what is going through his head - he's trying to make a plan, and quickly. He's smart, but not smart enough to outwit 4 people hellbent on his destruction, on his own, all at once.

"Run." Troy says the word, directing it at you. "Run, and don't look back. Hide from the Crimson Raiders. Stay with Tyreen. I don't care - just don't let them take you." He speaks to you, though doesn't break his eyecontact with the group 20-odd feet from him.

You shuffle in your boots, not feeling comfortable with the idea whatsoever. "If you die, you'll never reach the Great Vault-!"

"I never was going to." He sighs. "I was holding Ty back. I always have." He fails to elaborate, but you seem to notice Tyreen's lack of response on the other end, despite her listening in. "If I die, it won't matter. Ty will make it anyways. She always does."

"Oh boo-hoo. Are we supposed ta' feel bad for ya? You murder people, for Christ sake." Zane snaps at him, visably getting agitated. It seems unlike him, from what you've seen in the past.

"So do you. At least we do it for a reason that isn't cash. We do it because we have to. If Tyreen doesn't eat, she can die! It's not like she has a choice-"

Before he can finish talking, a skag runs to the group, leaping onto Troy. He collapses as you jump back, watching the animal bite his robotic arm and yank with all it's might. He yells as it pulls, trying to push it away from him. You stand frozen for a moment before grabbing the pistol on your hip, pointing it at the skag. Before you can shoot, a bullet flies past your head. You look up to see Fl4k reloading their gun.

You run behind a rock to hide, watching helplessly as the skag rips Troy's robotic arm off. He yells in pain as the animals claws dig into his skin, managing to push it off of him after it took it's reward.

Troy stands up shakily as Tyreen yells into his earpiece. "Get out of there, mijo! You're going to die over nothing! We can work this out, we can-"

Troy rips out his earpiece, throwing it on the ground. "You want me more than them, right? You have to - you've come all this way. Let them go, and you can have me."

Moze rolls her eyes. "Stop making this all dramatic and sad and shit."

Zane puts a hand out in front of Moze before she can go forward. "... We'll leave them outta it. As long as you don't try ta' fuck us over again."

There's a long silence. You're not sure what to do; if they get Troy, you know he'll die - if not from his lack of powers from his twin, then from a bullet. But if they get you... They'll torture you for information, before killing you as well. And he knows this.

"... Fine." He grabs his gun, throwing it to the ground away from him. He put his hand out away from him, showing his open palm to them. "I have nothing else. Just... Let me be sure that they get away safe." 

It takes a moment before Amara sighs, then moves her hand in a waving motion. "Get on with it."

You stand slowly into view, before attempting to walk to Troy. You stop suddenly when the group pulls out their guns, all four of them aiming at you. "Right..."

You aren't sure what to say. You know it's the last you're going to be able to speak to Troy, and there's no way Tyreen will take you in now. You aren't sure where to go, or what to do next. You just know you want to hug Troy one last time.

"Just go." Troy says it to you over his shoulder. "Get out of here. I bought you enough time to stay alive, just do it." 

You pause for a moment, still not sure what to say, before running in the opposite direction. You hear some chatter behind you, before a single shot rings out, directly followed by a hallow thud. Tears come into your eyes before static comes through your earpiece. "Get here. Now. We have to get this over with, Troy or no Troy. And now that he's gone, I need you more than ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Taking writing commissions! Message me on tumblr to talk about pricing and prompts!
> 
> https://alternateborders.tumblr.com/


End file.
